


Meet Me On The Other Side

by Bayyvon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas has a metaphorical boner for flowers, F/M, Heaven, i dont know how to use tags, technically everyone is dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 03:12:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bayyvon/pseuds/Bayyvon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a moment, Dean wonders why he isn't in hell. He's surrounded by trees, and grass and flowers, real girly stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet Me On The Other Side

For a moment, Dean wonders why he isn't in hell. He's surrounded by trees, and grass and flowers, real girly stuff. It's definitely better than the pit, he decided, and begins to walk around. Jo peers cautiously around the trunk of a large tree and almost wants to cry. Dean Winchester, strutting around in her heaven. He was dead, she knew. But...why was he here? She ponders this for a moment, and almost presses a hand to her chest to still an erratically beating heart and then remembers she no longer had one. Jo decides she doesn't care why he's here, just so long as he stays that way. She steps out from behind the tree, and adjusts her blue top on her shoulders.

"Dean?" She questions. "That you?"

"Jo?" Dean turns on quick feet and is met with something he never thought he'd see again.

"Dean!" Jo takes off at a full sprint, tears in her eyes as she collides with the older man, gripping him tightly. "Dean...." She begins sobbing softly into his chest but she doesn't give a fuck six ways to Sunday, she just wants to keep him in her arms.

"Jo." He smooths her blonde hair, gripping her so tightly he's afraid he'll break her. "Where the hell am I? We. Whatever."

"My..." She sniffles softly, wiping her eyes. "My heaven. This is where I went..."

"It's beautiful here." He slacks his grip, allowing himself a good look at her. "Wait a sec, your heaven?"

"Yeah." She shrugs. "Cas said everyone gets one." She pauses. But that means...

"Wait. So if I'm in your heaven, and I have my own heaven, that means -"

"That means," Cas interrupts with a sly smile from where he's perched in a nearby tree full of pink and white blossoms. "That your ideal heaven was to be at peace with Jo."

"Cas, why the hell are you in a tree?" Dean chuckles,

"He likes them. They're just some things I saw in a gardening magazine once, thought they were pretty." Jo shrugs.

"Flowering dogwood, apricot, cherry trees, rose bushes, Daphne, and the most well kempt big daddy hydrangeas I've ever seen. I must say, the girl has great taste in foliage." Cas sighs with a smile, hopping down from the tree.

"What were you, a freakin' boy scout?"

Jo snorts at the comment, and flicks her wrist. She relishes the feel of a cold beer in her hand, and the warm sun on her face.

"How the hell..." The older man marvels at Jo and she grins.

"Want one?" She moves her wrist the other way, and Dean jumps at the cool condensation that touches his hand from the brown bottle.

"Seriously. How the hell are you doing that?" The brunet gives the young girl a suspicious look.

"I can do all sorts of stuff. Cas taught me how to summon birds out of thin air, I can make it cloudy, I can do basically anything. Watch." She hands him her beer, and bites her lip as she grins at Castiel. Jo shuts her eyes, tossing her head back, the light breeze softly tussling her hair, and she chews her tongue in concentration. Her bare feet hover off the ground, and she opens her eyes. She maneuvers a few feet higher, and to the right to pluck an apricot, and some black berries that had twined their way up the tree branches.

"Well... that's new." Cas chuckles. "You've been practicing."

"Yeah, well I was almost to the top of the redwood, when someone decided to just appear out of nowhere." The blonde says as she hovers back down, biting into the round fruit.

"The redwood? Impressive." The angel nods.

"Hey, Dean?" Jo asks, coming up behind him.

"Yeah?" He raises his eyebrows at the fruit in her hands, and she chuckles, hovering just enough so she could press their lips together.

"Where the hell are we?"  
"I dunno. It's really pretty here, though."

"Sam?" The older Winchester turns from the kiss, and sees a content Sam holding tightly onto Jessica's hand. "You're- I thought-"

"He is, Dean." Cas reassures him.

"I don't know whether I should hug you, or kick your ass, Sammy."

"Sam!" Jo drops her fruit to attack the younger Winchester with a death grip hug. "Oh, my god Sam I missed- is this Jessica? Oh my goodness you're so pretty, sorry I'm... I'm Jo." The blonde offers an embarrassed hand.

"I've heard good things about you, Joanna Harvell." Jess smiles. "Castiel says you've mastered your heaven?"

"Almost." Jo admits sheepishly. "I can quite get a hold on transporting like you and Cas can, but... I'm working on it."

"So...?" Dean looks to Cas in questioning.

"Sam simply wanted to be with Jessica, and to see you happy." Castiel explains as he picks up a small bird and returns it to it's nest.

"I'm cool with that." Dean decides. "Really cool, actually."


End file.
